Математическая ивентология
Математическая ивентоло́гия — математический язык ивентологии; новое направление теории вероятностей; опирается на колмогоровскую аксиоматику теории вероятностей, дополненную ивентологическими принципами: 1) эквивалентность понятий множества событий и ивентологического распределения, 2) двойственность понятий множества случайных событий и случайного множества событий; 3) соотношение ценность~вероятность и 4) Ивентологическая H-теорема; изучает ивентологические распределения — вероятностные распределения множеств событий, а также ивентологические структуры зависимостей событий. В отличие от теории вероятностей теория случайнеых множеств фокусирует совё внимание главным образом на прямом и систематическом изучении случайных событий и их зависимостей без использования таких измеримых числоподобных функций на вероятностных пространствах, как случайные величины, случайные вектора, случайные функции и т.п. * Математическая ивентология превращает теорию случайных событий в самостоятельное направление теории вероятностей; * [[Чёткая математическая эвентология|'чёткая математическая ивентология (теория случайных событий)']] изучает случайные событий и множества событий, их ивентологические (вероятностные) распределения и и структуры зависимостей событий; * [[Нечёткая математическая эвентология|'нечёткая математическая ивентология (теория нечётких событий)']] изучает нечёткие события и множества нечётких событий, их ивентологические (вероятностные) распределения и структуры зависимостей; обощает теорию нечётких множеств, теорию возможностей и теорию Демпстера-Шафера; * Эффективность математической ивентологии в многообразных приложениях - прямое следствие универсальности математического событийного языка - можно рассматривать как ключевое достижение математическрой ивентологии. Литература * Blyth C.R. (1972) On Simpson's Paradox and the Sure --- Thing Principle. - Journal of the American Statistical Association, June, 67, P.367-381. * Dubois D., H.Prade (1988) Possibility theory. - New York: Plenum Press. * Feynman R.P. (1982) Simulating physics with computers. - International Journal of Theoretical Physics, Vol. 21, nos. 6/7, 467-488. * Fr'echet M. (1935) G'en'eralisations du th'eor'eme des probabilit'es totales - Fundamenta Mathematica. - 25. * Hajek, Alan (2003) Interpretations of Probability. - The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Summer 2003 Edition), Edward N.Zalta (ed.) * Herrnstein R.J. (1961) Relative and Absolute strength of Response as a Function of Frequency of Reinforcement. - Journal of the Experimental Analysis of Behavior, 4, 267-272. * Kahneman D., Tversky A. (1979) Prospect theory: An analysis of decisios under risk. - Econometrica, 47, 313-327. * Lefebvre V.A. (2001) Algebra of conscience. - Kluwer Academic Publishers. Dordrecht, Boston, London. * Markowitz Harry (1952) Portfolio Selection. - The Journal of Finance. Vol. VII, No. 1, March, 77-91. * Marshall Alfred A collection of Marshall's published works * Nelsen R.B. (1999) An Introduction to Copulas. - Lecture Notes in Statistics, Springer-Verlag, New York, v.139. * Russell Bertrand (1946) A History of Western Philosophy and Its Connection with Political and Social Circumstances from the Earliest Times to the Present Day, New York: Simon and Schuster. * Russell Bertrand (1948) Human Knowledge: Its Scope and Limits, London: George Allen & Unwin. * Schrodinger Erwin (1959) Mind and Matter. - Cambridge, at the University Press. * Shafer G. (1976). A Mathematical Theory of Evidence. – Princeton University Press. * Smith Vernon (2002) Nobel Lecture. * Stoyan D., and H. Stoyan (1994) Fractals, Random Shapes and Point Fields. - Chichester: John Wiley & Sons. * Tversky A., Kahneman D. (1992) Advances in prospect theory: cumulative representation of uncertainty. - Journal of Risk and Uncertainty, 5, 297-323. * Vickrey William Paper on the history of Vickrey auctions in stamp collecting * Zadeh L.A. (1965) Fuzzy Sets. - Information and Control. - Vol.8. - P.338-353. * Zadeh L.A. (1968) Probability Measures of Fuzzy Events. - Journal of Mathematical Analysis and Applications. - Vol.10. - P.421-427. * Zadeh L.A. (1978). Fuzzy Sets as a Basis for a Theory of Possibility. – Fuzzy Sets and Systems. - Vol.1. - P.3-28. * Zadeh L.A. (2005). Toward a Generalized Theory of Uncertainty (GTU) - An Outline. - Information sciences (to appear). * Zadeh L.A. (2005). Toward a computational theory of precisiation of meaning based on fuzzy logic - the concept of cointensive precisiation. - Proceedings of IFSA-2005 World Congress.} - Beijing: Tsinghua University Press, Springer. См.также *Ивентология *Отрасли ивентологии * Ивентологические принципы *Чёткая математическая ивентология * Нечёткая математическая ивентология *Ивентология и её применения *Теория нечётких множеств *Нечёткая логика *Теория возможностей *Теория свидетельств Демпстера-Шафера Категория:Теория вероятностей Категория:Эвентология Категория:Отрасли эвентологии Категория:Математическая эвентология Категория:Эвентологический словарь Категория:Незавершённые статьи по математической эвентологии